civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaeronea
Metropolis of Chaeronea Chaeronea is one of the longer-lasting cities on Civwars, having originally being founded by TwistedFlames in October of 2015. He went inactive immediately after, passing the town over to Pelleaon in the process. The town at its height had around 30 people, and has been the capital of two substantial nations since its founding. It's most famous achievement was the creation of the "First Fleet," which were two Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer built above the original town, later giving rise to the nation of the same name. First Chaeronea (Founding to February 2016) Under Pelleaon the town grew to encompass the island it was founded on, and later the surrounding ones as well. Chaeronea was drawn into wars against Covenant Empire and Faygold during this time, during which its walls were never breached. The city spent time with the Galactic Republic before its destruction, and then became the capital of a new nation called Selecia. The city grew famous for two Star Destroyers built in the sky above it, which sparked a memorable event of capture the flag. Ultimately, however, the limitations of the island finally bore down on its citizens and they opted to move locations. Pelleaon sold the city structure minus Fort Stormfall and the Star Destroyers to some noob for 15000$. Second Chaeronea/Thebes (February 2016 to May 2016) The town moved to a stony plateau where massive walls encircled and protected the city, which was renamed Thebes for a time. Housing, markets, and storage were all developed early on, with many other additions coming later. Thebes also became the capital of Seleucia for a time, which subsequently lasted many months. Construction was halted during the Second Gallian War, in which the Gallians successfully plundered the Intimidator, the Super Star Destroyer in orbit around the First Chaeronea. The city recovered well enough after the defeat of the Gallians, but was utterly devastated in May when Alettic returned to the server to destroy TRE. The flagging resulted in the devastation of the city and the exodus of the Chaeroneans. Third Chaeronea/ New Chaeronea (May 2016 to July 2016) With the recruitment of a fellow named ShockLockPool, Chaeronea rebuilt itself in a savanna found by Pelleaon's right hand man BManOg. The citizens, under Shock's direction, built a magnificent medieval based city that flourished with the addition of a market, museum, and prison complete with guillotine. The city survived a number of attempts against it by Nexus and the Resistance. The city held out for some time, but eventually the walls were penetrated and the structure devastated, leading to the founding of yet another location. Fourth Chaeronea (July 2016 to August 2016) As short lived as its predecessor, the new city never achieved anything of substantial wealth, greatness, or splendor. Chaeronea nearly met its end when Drastia attacked multiple key locations, eventually hitting the city's vault, a final crushing blow to the Intimidator, and the city itself. The Battle of Chaeronea proved a disaster for First Fleet, and led to its collapse and the near destruction of Chaeronea itself. Fifth Chaeronea (August 2016- Present) After a short break, Pelleaon returned to lead Chaeronea in the opening stages of the Axis War before winding down to no participation. The new city remains on hiatus with threats of Drastian harassment still lingering on the new construction site. Category:Towns